The invention relates to an aggregate for supplying fuel, for example from a supply container filled with fuel to an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle.
Aggregates of the type under consideration have been known in the art. Such an aggregate includes a damping arrangement, the housing of which has a sheet metal portion with a flanged rim in which a diaphragm of the damping arrangement is rolled-in. A rim of a sheet metal shell is folded about that flanged rim so as to form a completely enclosed housing, the interior of which is subdivided by the diaphragm into two chambers.
The pressure wave-damping arrangement formed as described above is made out of a relatively expensive material. The shaping of the housing portion, in which the inlet and outlet-forming supports are located, is, during the sheet metal-housing manufacturing, either significantly limited or must be produced from expensive part components and by costly manufacturing methods. Furthermore, rolling-in of the diaphragm in the flanged rim of the housing is costly and critical in regard to manufacturing.
Damping arrangementsare normally required when pumps in the fuel-supplying aggregates are formed as impeller pumps, which generate a pulsating stream. These pulsations can, if they are not damped, be transmitted to a vehicle body and cause disturbing noises.